Paying a Debt
by Electra Minos
Summary: In the dusty age of the Wild West Prof. Stein rides to meet up with an old friend to settle a debt. As Spirit fails to pay, Stein decides to take his revenge another way... One shot WARNING contains possible Yaoi


It was a long dusty trail he rode. The horse was galloping through the open countryside. His coat bellowed out behind him, it had been torn many times and the stitches clearly showed it. The sun reflected off his glasses giving them a white sheen. The black horse road on. He spotted a small town in the distance. A smile crept across his face. He was nearing the end of his journey. He kicked the horse, it neighed and went faster towards his target.

"Blair, you really should focus on the work." Spirit said. Blair giggled.

"But sheriff, it's your job." She whined. "I'm just here to help you." She sat on his desk. She placed her hands on Spirits shoulders and leaned towards him "In anyway." She added seductively. She pushed her chest forwards. Spirit went red, Blair had never quite managed to wear her uniform properly. She had a habit of leaving the top of her shirt... undone. She was wearing her black laced underwear today. Spirit gulped trying to restrain himself. She knew he liked it when she wore that pair. Spirit grabbed hold of Blair's waist and slid her off the desk, to his side.

"Not at the moment Blair, I have to work." He said hastily, Blair pouted. She hated it when he was sticking to his job. Oh well, she had her ways. She knew perfectly well how to tease him. She knocked a pile of paper off of his desk and they scattered all over the floor.

"Oops, silly me." She smiled at Spirit. Spirit looked back confused and waited for her to pick them up. He quickly turned away as Blair lent over to pick some of it up. Why couldn't she were a normal skirt? Blair turned round to see Spirit turned away. She smiled and wandered back with the paper. "You alright Sheriff?" She asked. Spirit gritted his teeth.

"Yes I'm fine." His face was nearly as red as his hair. Blair knew he was near braking point. He had gotten better over the years, but she still knew how to break him. She pushed his chair away from his desk and straddled him. Spirit bit his lip, trying his best not to give in.

"Why's your face all red, you should lie down." She said innocently. She ran her fingers down his chest. Spirits body tensed as she teased him. "You need to relax more." Her hands reached his belt, her eyes flickered with delight. "Am I getting you excited?" Spirit turned to look at her, a smile on his face.

"Do I need to answer?" He smirked seductively, slipping his hand down to her knee, slowly moving his hand up to skirt and under it. She giggled in delight.

"Sheriff, here in your office?" Blair asked sitting up strait, she turned innocently to look at the door. "Where people could walk in?" Spirit smiled, sliding Blair off his lap, he quickly scooped her up. Carrying her bridal style, he kicked open the door leading to his bedroom.

He dismounted his horse, walking into town. He looked around the place. No one seemed to be there, no one ever seemed to live here. He knew though who he was looking for. This used to be his town, but he was thrown out for unlawful activities involving his partner. He had betrayed him to the sheriff. But now, he looked up tilting the brim of his hat. He was back for revenge. He walked up to the main building. He smiled as he pulled out a cigarette, lighting a match he took a deep breath.

"You may have one that battle Spirit." He stamped out the cigarette, grinding it into the dirt. "But here comes the war."

"Spirit, you should learn to control yourself." Blair laughed. Spirit had pinned her down again and was making the most of it. Her shirt was already undone, her black bra now on show. Her skirt was round her knees. Spirit pulled down her lace underwear as he thrust against her. Blair shrieked with excitement "Is that going to be it?" She asked cheekily He grinned and undid his belt.

"I think I am in control." She shrieked again as he went further. Spirit liked this part of the job, when he got to work very, very closely with his deputy.

Stein pushed open the doors. He stood there in the doorframe. His long shadow reached across the room towards the desk. He took a few steps inside, his boots clinked on every step. He walked into the room. Closing his eyes his used an old gift, the gift of seeing souls. He sensed his old partner Spirit in the next room with a very young girl. Stein smiled. Will he ever learn? He walked over to the door at the opposite side of the room. A loud moan of pleasure escaped through the door. Stein could have done one of two things. He decided on the slightly more decent.

"Sheriff, you have a visitor. I don't wish to disturb you and your friend, but it's urgent." There was silence.

"How urgent?" Spirits voice came through.

"Very." Stein replied. He knew Spirit all too well. After spending 5 years with him, he hadn't changed a bit. Stein walked back to an empty chair opposite the desk. Spirit walked adjusting his belt. He sat down and looked at Stein. "Hello Spirit." He said menacingly. Spirit went pail.

"Hello Stein." Fear had crept into his voice. Spirit knew him so well. "What brings you here?"

"Your daughter, surprisingly." Stein kicked back on his chair, placing his well worn boots on Spirits desk. "She's worked herself up a little debt." Spirit gasped. After all he had told her, stay away from him. He's nothing but trouble. Why had she never listened? Stein smiled, he was going to draw this out and watch Spirit squirm. "She and her partner needed some help, of course I helped them out. Maka was so worried about Souls health. They had been attacked by desperados." Spirit slammed his hands on the desk and stood up. "I helped them." Stein said quickly before Spirit said anything. "I looked after Soul and Maka for a while and welcomed them into the town." Spirit started to lower himself back down to his chair. "But..." Spirit paused. "They were unable to pay me for the hospitality and expenses to save Soul." Spirit stood up again.

"What did you expect from two children?" He shouted, hitting Steins feet off his desk. "What did you think they would do?" He roared. Stein smiled.

"Maka promised me the money would come from you." He enjoyed this bit. Spirit didn't have enough money to save himself, let alone anyone else. Spirit walked round to a window.

"How much does she owe you?" He asked quietly.

"£5000" Stein said. "£5000 she owes me." Spirit spun round.

"How can she owe you that much?" Spirit shouted.

"Well... the hospital fees, the accommodations, the food, the drinks, the new horses..." Stein started to list.

"Okay!" Spirit shouted turning to Stein. "Ask me in a few months. You can have £5000." Stein got up and walked towards Spirit.

"It was a big hit to my town, I need the money now." Stein said slowly.

"Well I haven't got it now, you'll have to wait." He shouted.

"What's going on?" Blair asked timidly from the door. They both turned to look at her.

"We're just discussing something. It's just business." Spirit said. Blair nodded and looked at Stein. She shuddered, quickly disappearing behind the door.

"So that's your new deputy then, she's pretty." Stein commented.

"You stay away from her!" Spirit grabbed hold of Steins collar, ramming him into the wall. "I'm not having you taking her innocence away like you took mine! You will not experiment on her!" Stein had an idea.

"I know another way you and Maka could pay me back." Steins voice was full of devious intent. Spirit sensed this and let go. Stein advanced on him, Spirit backing away. "Because of you, I never finished my... experiments. I was sent away and banned from this place for ten years. My chance of becoming Sheriff was taken from me." Spirit fell back in his seat, Stein leaned over him a smile crossing his face. "Now I have a way of making you pay for what you did."

"You're mad Stein!" Spirit shouted at him.

"I know." His grin on his face becoming more manic. "But it's okay Spirit." He changed his tone. It became lighter, softer but still dangerous. "It won't be you I'm after." Spirit when white.

"You're not..." He said, shaking his head, eyes wide in terror. Steins expression darkened.

"Just imagine her, all alone in her cell. Soul nowhere to be seen." Steins hands gripped Spirits shirt. "Just imagine her, waiting for you to bail her out." His grip tightened. Spirit didn't dare move. "Imagine her face when I tell her there is another way. How it will light up at the thought of freedom." Steins hand moved down Spirits chest to his belt. Spirit tried to move but was held still by Stein. "Imagine her face as I open the door." Spirit could feel his fingers moving round his waist, he grabbed hold of something. He pulled a pair of handcuffs off of his belt. "And I step inside, closing it behind me." Stein moved Spirits hands to behind him and clapped them in his own cuffs, Spirit struggled but he wasn't going anywhere. "Now think of it when I pin her to the ground." Stein pulled Spirit round to the floor, he landed with a thud. Stein climbed on top of him. "Now imagine what I could do here." Stein pressed down forcing Sprit's legs apart and moved blocking them from returning. "Poor Maka... poor innocent Maka." Stein reached up for the top of Spirits shirt and ripped it open. "She couldn't stop me from taking it. She couldn't stop me from doing what I wanted." He lent forwards, his face inches from Spirits. "She could pay me back, that way." Stein added, Stein started laughing, an evil and manic laugh. Spirit saw his chance.

"BLAIR!" He shouted, Blair burst through the door and tackled Stein. Stein just laughed as she helped Spirit up. He just laughed as Spirit was released and clapped the cuffs on him. He was still giggling as he was taken to the jail. As Spirit unlocked the handcuffs to push him into a cell, Stein quickly bolted past him, out the door. Spirit turned to give chase. Stein had dashed across the town to his horse. He mounted it and took off into the distance. Spirit and Blair watched him ride off. Spirit knew what he had to do, before it was too late. He turned and walked back to the stables.

"Where are you going?" Blair asked him.

"Blair I need to go after him." Spirit said, reaching the stable doors.

"Why?" She wined. Spirit looked back at her.

"Because I need to save my daughter"

It was dark when Stein arrived back at his town. It had been a long run. He was still grinning from the idea Spirit had given him. He rode up to the town jail.

"Well Maka..." her smirked. "It's time for you to pay up." He dismounted his horse and tied it up outside. He pushed open the door to the jail.

"Sheriff Stein, what did my dad say?" Maka asked as he walked in. Stein looked over at her. She was holding onto the bars, her eyes had gone big and watery, she was hoping for some good news. He liked breaking down hope. It will serve Spirit right for what he did all those years ago.

"I'm sorry Maka... he couldn't pay." Stein said slowly. Maka's head dropped forwards, she started to sob. Stein walked over to her cell. He slipped his hand through the bars and patted her shoulder. "Calm down Maka... all is not lost. There is another way." Maka looked up at him.

"Whatever it is I'll do it." She replied quickly. Stein smiled. Maka shuddered, what had she agreed to? Stein got up and walked to his desk picking up the keys and unseen by Maka a pair of handcuffs. He walked back to the cell and opened the door. Maka's eyes were full of hope as the door opened, but they changed to fear as Stein stepped inside the cell closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Maka asked nervously. She backed away from him. Stein walked in and sat down on a chair in her cell. Maka watched him.

"I'm just here to talk." Stein said. Maka relaxed, she thought he was going to do something completely different. Maka stayed a safe distance from him. Stein looked up at her innocently. "Come on, I don't bite." Maka walked closer to him, she stood in front of him.

"So what can I do to repay my debt?" Maka asked nervously. Stein suddenly grabbed Maka and pulled her onto him. Before she could react she was straddling Stein, his hands had grabbed hers and cuffed them behind her.

"To pay me back..." His glasses had gone white, he pulled her head closer to his. He whispered menacingly in her ear. "Don't struggle. It will be easier." Maka immediately tried to pull away from him, but his arms had already wrapped around her back, pulling her body to press against his. Maka let out a small cry which was quickly silenced by Stein as his lips made contact with hers. She tried to pull away, but with her hands stuck behind her back, she couldn't defend herself. She twisted away from him, but he quickly pulled her back round to face him. She tried to fight him for dominance, but she was easily defeated as his tongue entered her mouth, she could feel his hands moving, one moving up her back, the other moving down. She panicked, what was Stein planning to do. His hand reached round to caress her leg. Maka felt a rush of pleasure through her as his hand moved round her leg. She moaned softly and seemed to relax. Stein felt this, it was exactly what he wanted.

Spirit could finally see the town in the distance. He kicked his horse. All he could think about was Steins insane threat. The threat to take away Maka's innocence. He hoped he wasn't too late.

"I won't give in!" She was holding on, she wasn't going to let Stein do this. Stein moved to kissing Maka's neck. She sighed and squealed as he hit all the right places.

"Your Spirits daughter..." He whispered slowly. His hand slipped in between her legs. "... It's in your blood to be good at this." She shuddered as he did so. He pressed, Maka shook, she let out a sequel. "I know you'll enjoy it when you give in." Her whispered lustfully in her ear. She tried to control herself, but she was at Steins mercy.

"Can you tell me where the sheriff's office is?" Spirit asked a man as he rode in. The man looked at Spirit in disgust and walked by him. Spirit looked round, he had to stop Stein. He dismounted and started to look through the town.

Stein released Maka from his grip and as expected, Maka got up and turned to run. No soon had she turned round then Stein had her again. His arms quickly wrapped round her pulling her back. She struggled but there was no point.

"Where did you think you were going?" He asked her. She struggled to try and free herself again. "We're not done yet." He pulled her round to face the bed in the cell. She whimpered and tried to escape. He just smiled at her feeble attempts to escape.

"Please not that!" She cried. Stein moved her over to the bed, he forced her to bend over. Her front was now forced down to the bed. He held her down by her hands. He pressed against her, she could feel it behind her. She knew he was toying with her. Pleasure was rushing round her system. Part of her wanted to shout for help, she wanted it to stop but... another part of her welcomed it. The other part of her wanted him. To moan louder for more. To feel him closer to her skin. To go all the way. She fort her other side. She had always respected Stein, she had always listened. Her worry stopped. His voice echoed in her head. 'Don't struggle. It will be easier.' She let go. She was fed up of worry. She just wanted to enjoy it. She moaned again, this time lustfully. Stein smiled.

"Do you want more?" Stein asked her.

"Yes. I do." She sighed lustfully. Stein pulled her up and took her to the floor. He lay her down gently. He rested on top of her. Her breathing was very erratic. Pleasure surged through her as she felt him on top of her. She felt a slight chill as Stein pulled her skirt down. He smiled down at her. He lowered himself down and thrust against her. She squealed. He smiled, she was so young and innocent, it was perfect. He ran his hands up her body to the top of her shirt, he started undoing the buttons. Her body jolted as he thrust again. She moaned as his hands made contact with her bare skin. She twisted and turned as his hands explored her body, when he touched the right areas she sighed lustfully. He knew she was ready. She had tried to avoid him because of her father, but she had never managed it. They were so similar. She had always been drawn to him, now he had her. Completely under his control and alone. One hand crept down to her underwear, she looked up at him as he started sliding that down too.

"You've been kept so well. I think I'll take you to the next level." She couldn't speak, he slid one of his hands up between her legs. She tensed up. He whispered in her ear. "It's okay Maka. You're perfectly safe with me. You always have been." He brushed some hair away from her face. His finger penetrated her. She gasped and twitched, but she didn't say stop. He thrust it gently inside her. Her gasps become louder. Her moans more pleasurable. She was near bursting point. He smiled, moving one hand down to undo his belt. She was going to remember this for the rest of her life. The first time she gave herself to pleasure. Stein pulled his trousers down, then his underwear. He removed his finger, Maka was gasping for breath but then let out the most lustful moan of pleasure as he moved inside her. She wrapped her legs around him, giving him the best opening. He thrust inside her, she screamed in pleasure. He went slowly at first, he didn't want to hurt her. She gasped for more, she wanted it harder and faster. Stein grinned. He was happy to oblige.

"Excuse me miss, can you tell me where the sheriff is?" Spirit asked. The lady smacked him across the face, storming off. Spirit looked hurt, why was no one being helpful? He looked around, he had to find her and fast. Who know what could be happening to her. He turned in a panic, looking everywhere. He had to save her, he collapsed to his knees. Holding his head he tried to think. He found the office, but Stein was nowhere to be seen. Where could he be? Spirit looked up and saw the town jail with a black horse outside. The same black horse as... Spirit got up and ran to the jail hoping he wasn't too late.

Maka was spent. A mess had spilled between them, some of it was on the floor. Stein pulled away from her. Maka was lying on the floor, pleasure had taken over and now she relaxed. He stood up, sorting himself out. Maka looked up at him. He pulled his belt tight he reached into his pocket for the keys. Stein un-cuffed her. She sat up in the middle of the cell. There were specks of blood on the floor from her. Stein smiled as he replaced the keys on their hook, he looked back at her. She had been Steins victim. But she had given into him. How could she of moaned in pleasure as he penetrated her. Why did she beg him for more? To go harder and faster? He knew how to twist her to his own needs, she started sobbing. What was to become of her? What would Soul think? What would her father think?

"Your debt's been paid, you're free to go." Stein said. She looked up at him.

"Why that way? Why me?" She asked him angrily tears running down her face. Stein looked at her.

"Revenge." He said quickly. "Against your father." Maka looked down, she should have expected this. "Did you enjoy it?" He asked, an evil grin on his face.

"How dare you ask me that!" She shouted. Stein got up and pinned her against the wall. Pulling her leg up to his waist. She whimpered. "Yes... I did...enjoy it." Stein released her.

"Maka!" Spirit shouted as he pushed open the door.

"It's alright Spirit..." Stein said grinning at him. "She's paid and enjoyed it." Spirit looked at Maka is disbelief. Maka looked down, embarrassed.

"You Bas..." Spirit threw a punch at Stein, it hit him square in the jaw. Stein stumbled back. Holding his mouth he looked up at Spirit.

"I have no fight with you now. We are even." Stein said. Spirit raised his hand again.

"Papa don't." Maka said quietly. Spirit stopped, he looked at Maka. "I don't want you two to fight, others get hurt ." Spirit looked at Maka, she was serious this time. He looked back at Stein.

"Maka let's go." Spirit opened the door, Maka went out. Stein watched them go, Spirit glaring at him as he shut the door.

"Well..." He said to himself. "That was an interesting experiment."


End file.
